A Fair Bonding Of Our Affection
by maramusy
Summary: One-shot side story for Kaito and Shuno and thier lovely complicated and strong relationship. You'll love them, too. The morAl of the story - go to a fair ! *lol*


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters; they belong to sweet sweet Angel who was such a darling genius to present them to us ( if you haven't read her comic Kaito/Shuno, you still haven't found the real grand jewel of yaoi comics ever to exist ;) )

**Rating: **M (OBVIOUSLY! *duh*)

**Pairings: **Kaito/Shuno **FTW**

**Warnings: **A bit of fluff, a bit of trying, lots of dragging lol, a whole bunch of smexy time, sorry for the language, if you find it offensive. You have been warned.

**Summary: **Shuno wanted to bring him to the fair. Wanted to see him smile again for him, to smile for both of them. It was a chance for them to relax, to hang out, to be a couple in every sense. Actions are lot stronger than words, but sometimes things need to be said when they are longed for.

**Author's notes: **This is a light side story about Kaito and Shuno and their complicated, yet, strong relationship. I really like them and I cannot thank Angel enough for inspiring me to write a fan fiction about her work. I dedicate this to her and myself for our love towards the comic (I am such a nerd lol).

I put the link to her site so that you can check it out NOW * *

I highly recommend listening to these songs, while reading the story:

- I feel you by Depeche Mode

- House of the rising sun by Lauren O'Connell

- For K Part 2 by Lana Del Rey

**So do enjoy and please review!  
**

* * *

-No.**  
**

- Why not?

- Because, Shuno. I have work to do.

Shuno's face did not move an inch.

- Really? – Yeah. – And just what kind of work, then, Kaito-kun?

Kaito was fretting around the kitchen, pretending to keep an eye on the thing that was being baked in the oven, so that he could avoid Shuno's stare. Moreover, he was sure that with his back turn on Shuno, the stare was directed to the area just below his waist. *_Such a perv_*. Not that he minded it.

- Just work. You cannot always know what I do.

- So, is it a surprise for me, then? – Shuno startled Kaito behind his back, gently grabbing him by the shoulders and breathing in Kaito's ears.

- N-No – Kaito's knees were feeling wobbly already by the chills on his neck and the sensual rubbing on his arms. – Nothing that concerns you, really.

- Perfect. Since it is not important you can always leave it for later. It is decided, then. – Shuno placed a light peck on Kaito's cheek and left him heated up and furious with no chance to object.

The brown-haired man knew how to efficiently persuade his lover to do as he bid. He smiled to himself, thinking of later, when he was about to return the favor by pleasing Kaito as well. He had this trip in mind for a while after he heard about the event coming up in a town near their place and was waiting forward to having some sweet uninterrupted time with his lovely uke. Kaito's stubbornness was just too transparent, thus, Shuno realized that even his lover was secretly dreaming of some kind of escape from everything. Just like their holiday in Hawaii.

No sooner had he turned his eyes on Kaito again than he realized he was being death-glared.

- And what are we, five? At least tell me where we are going so that I know what to pack. – Kaito sighed as he made his way towards their bedroom.

- I told you, Kaito-kun. I want it to be a surprise. And there is no need for you to pack anything. – Shuno's answer and his blank face weren't the consolation Kaito was seeking.

- I am not letting you walk around people butt-naked, Shuno. – said Kaito's with voice able to cut through concrete walls.

- No, it's not that. I have already packed our bags and I've put them in the car. And what's wrong with me walking around butt-naked? We know you like it – and without waiting a reply Shuno went to take something deliciously steaming out if the oven. - I'm making us something to eat while we're on the road. –he said and moving past his engrossed-in-his-mind boyfriend he gave Kaito one of his cheesy kisses on the neck.

- The car… road … food …naked … random creepy kiss …- Took Kaito a couple of seconds and then it struck him. – Wait, what? Just what car, now? My car is in the garage and why are you preparing the food now? Oh, come ooon, don't tell me th-

- Hai, we're leaving in 15 minutes. Get ready.

Shuno was "_that's not fair_" used to Kaito's grumbling almost ab-"_I hadn't agreed to this_"-out everything and didn't mind it most "_I don't have time to get ready_" of the time, but "_Shuno, did you take everything we need_" he knew it was going to stop as soon as he saw one _"A-HA, you didn't pack my comb"_ of the surprises outside.

- I rented us a car, Kaito-kun. – Shuno peeked in the bedroom in order to hand over the keys, but instead saw the purple-haired half-naked mumbling sexy mess of a boyfriend trying to find a pair of clean jeans. – Wanna see it?

- Yeah, yeah, but I cannot find anything to wear in this mess! Where are my clothes, Shuno? – Kaito was bending over the clothes' basket only with his underwear on.

- Bend over a little bit more, baby – Shuno left the keys on the nightstand and went closer to the oblivious man like a cat was hunting its prey. – I think there must be something there for you to wear.

It was just before Shuno was able to grab the man's waist and rub hard against his delicious behind, when Kaito turned around and looked at Shuno with the knowing look of what were the intentions of the man in front of him. He omnisciently raised a brow and with an exasperated voice said:

– Don't even think of it. And I am not wearing your skinny jeans, Shuno. I suffocate when I am put one of those on.

- But you don't have any choice, Kaito-baby.

Was it for what Shuno said or just that hard arousing manner of the man's voice, Kaito didn't know, but it caught him by surprise. In just a fraction of a second there was no space left between them and a pair of soft, but ravaging lips crashed on Kaito's. Bold hands grabbed him tight and pressed Kaito's body to Shuno's, both warm and wanting.

- They suit you well and make your juicy butt pop nicely. – said Shuno when he was released from the kiss with a devilish smirk on his face and eyes, fixed on Kaito.

- Don't say such embarrassing things, Shuno. – said Kaito, but in fact these words and these eyes, and these hands were making him feel like burning up on the inside and downside from desire and was not gonna mind to have some of these kisses again.

_*I want you to kiss me. Kiss me again.*_ But he never said it.

- But they are true, babe. Now get ready. I think I left a pair of your spare jeans for washing in the bathroom – and then Kaito was left with the coldness from the absence of his half.

_*HALF? WTF is wrong with me these days?*_

There were no jeans in the bathroom, though, so he had to bear the tight ones which Shuno had left neatly folded on the bed. *_That bastard_.*

- Good choice.

- Shut up.

While putting his shoes on and Chibitan strolled past him, Kaito realized that they were gonna leave the dog on its own.

- Shuno, what about Chibitan? We can't leave him all alone.

- Don't worry, Kaito-kun. I have it all covered**. **Karol promised to take him for the time we're gone. Moreover, she and Jake would be happy to have some pastime with Chibi. He might also have some good effect on the baby, too, dunno. – Shuno shrugged. He was, indeed, obviously very attached to the dog. He lifted it, snuggled it for a bit and then looked at Kaito, whom Shuno was, among other things, most attached to.

– Come on, baby, you ready?

- Yeah.

Shuno reached out his hand to help him stand up. When their eyes were on the same level again, Kaito saw the purple softness of those red eyes, while they were looking at him. Shuno turned Kaito's hand and kissed his palm gently and then simply said:

- I love you.

It was hard for both of them – the one who said it, but never heard it, and the one who couldn't make himself to answer it. The waiting was getting tougher and more painful every time Shuno said it, but he couldn't restrain himself. It was stronger than him and he knew that it was stronger that Kaito, too, and in the end those feeling were gonna prevail and he was gonna hear it. And it was going to be special, that, Shuno was sure of.

- Let's go, Kaito-kun.

They took the bags, kissed Chibitan for one last time, locked up the apartment under the strict fan-girling observation of their teen neighbors and went downstairs.

- WOAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – after that the whole trip could have been described as a whole monologue about the differences between the Nissan Frontier and the Toyota Tacoma 2013, and how the second one, which they were riding at the moment, was so much better with its six-cylinder engine and how it places more emphasis on smooth-riding refinement which was generous to…

_*I knew you will like it, Kaito-love.*_

* * *

The weather was stuck in the state between being on the verge of the beginning of a pouring rain and just before the sunbeams could make their ways through the thick clouds. There was no wind, not even a little breeze, the air was humid and hot and it was hard to breathe without feeling a bit dizzy. It was like time and space were frozen in a hellish state where nothing moved or changed and everything was deep-soaked with dampness._  
_

But none of this could stand against the vivacity of the fair. The gipsy camp spread across the large field resembling an ant's nest with hundreds of incessant workers, pottering about, minding their own business with a great deal of concentration. They were not all gypsies, though. It wasn't like the official international fairs, either. Every counter in the different tents presented a different country, different nationality with their vivid traditions and special features. They showed the intriguing characteristics of the common people, which were left hidden in the bigger international fairs – such as cults, superstitions, different rituals, charms and mystic ways of the folks. It was something else, and that's what made this event so charming.

- It's gonna rain. – Kaito was looking at the sky, sitting on the back of the truck next to Shuno, who was passing him another piece of the salt pie.

- Not for the next few hours, I hope. You saw how big it is, right? You will love it, I am sure– while they were travelling they saw the fair from a distance and Shuno grew more and more agitated. Since they pulled up Shuno was looking around and his eyes looked more eager than usual. Kaito didn't think Shuno was so much into this kind of things. – I hope we'll have the chance to see everything.

- I didn't know you liked fairs so much – said Kaito, standing to brush the crumbs off his coat.

- When I was little Jessy took me to this fair and I had a really nice time. That's why I wanted to take you to it so that we spend a quality time together, too. See, that's us – Shuno took something out of his pocket and gave it to Kaito. It was an old photograph of him, Jessy and a young woman with way too long golden hair to be comfortable with and deep blue eyes staring intimidatingly at him. There was something exotic, but at the same time disturbing about her, but maybe this was because of the confidence and in the same time the kindness that she radiated. Kaito couldn't figure it out. On the photo they were standing in front of some sort of a shop or a counter, Kaito couldn't say. While observing the photo, he caught Shuno's eyes, which were staring at him again, and began feeling flustered. This guy had too big influence on Kaito's body and it was beginning to feel uncomfortable and unnerving. He gave back the photo and said:

- Then let's go and see what so special about it. – but instead he was drawn between Shuno's thighs, who was still sitting on the truck, his hands easily found their way to wrap around Shuno's neck on their own and, somehow, he was panting from the pleasure from rubbing and grinding and smooching.

- Come on, baby – Shun said while paying attention to Kaito's shoulder, baring it and caressing it with his fingertips, - let's have sex, here, right now, like wild stupid teenagers.

- No, Shuno, we should probably head … - but his words were muffled by another kiss, which, surprisingly, he engaged.

- Oh, Kaito-kun, – Shuno chuckled – I can swear, your body doesn't seem to agree with those tedious and cruel words of yours. Maybe you should make your mouth stop doing what it's supposed to do and let yo…

- Well, then you can kiss my ass, since I ordered my mouth to stay shut – Kaito said with a smirk on his face while withdrawing from Shuno's grip and turning to enter the car.

- With pleasure, Kaito-kun. – And a moment or two later Kaito's knee met Shuno's face - up-close.

After 10 minutes they had already parked and were standing in front of a big poster in the entrance of the fair, saying:

WELCOME to

The hidden side of the nations

**Magic objects, charms, trinkets, and unseen rituals performed only here**

Opened from 10:00 am – 22:00 pm

- Sounds promising – that sarcastic tone hung between Kaito and Shuno and then slowly withered and died. The former regretted it almost instantly after being blankly glimpsed by those red eyes.

- Give it a chance, Kaito-kun. Let's go. – said Shuno, but with a softer tone, grabbed Kaito by the hand and dragged him under the poster of the muddy entrance of the fair and into it.

Although the day was grey and uninviting, the fair seemed to be a whole other world. No matter where you looked, there were so many stalls stuffed with numerous color-blinding objects for selling, the street was crowded by laughing people, the air was filled with joyful racket of the multitude.

- I'm gonna by us something to drink. You go and look around – and before he turned around, Shuno was far away strolling down the street, leaving Kaito alone in the middle of the crowd.

-Perfect… –Kaito sighed, his face showing frustration, but he couldn't deny it – all these glittering objects were intriguing his attention.

He looked around and went to the closest stand. It was filled with ever so many different types of cloths with diverse stamps and colors, scarves varying in shape, size and richness, and robes which resembled the clothes of the royalties in the fairytales. The stall next to it drew Kaito's attention with its glittering goblets, cutlery and all kinds of utensils. It was a refined workmanship, no doubt. After moving on to the next one, Kaito was captivated by the people and the objects presented. He had heard about it but had never seen magic spheres, Taro cars or people that resembled magician and real witches and used those objects in practice. Their clothes, their manners, their auras radiated mystery and exotic nature. While staring at a man, who was trying to persuade him to buy a magical sacrificial knife with bone haft, Kaito heard in his ear:

- Do you want me to buy it for you?

- No, Shuno. I mean, look at it – it seems way too scary and maybe it's cursed or something. Probably contains the souls of the creatures it killed.

After a moment of awkward silence, Shuno grinned and passed the soda to Kaito.

- That sounds ridiculous. It's just a knife with ornamental haft.

Kaito frowned.

- But when you see it floating in the middle of the night and aiming for your throat, you won't be so amused.

Shuno smiled and wrapped his arm around Kaito's neck and gently pulled the grumpy man nearer.

- I'd like to see you aiming for my throat in the middle of the night. – And then he kissed Kaito straight in the mouth in the middle of the street.

- Shuno! Somebody might see us…

- And what about it? – Shuno's hand trailed down on Kaito's back, but before anything indecent could happen, Kaito managed to release himself from Shuno's grip and went towards another stand.

- You wanted to buy me something, then buy. – said Kaito with a provoking look, staring at Shuno over his shoulder.

- I have dreamt for you to say that to me while we're in bed, baby – but before he could hear it, Kaito was already looking at some trinkets. He looked so beautiful with that fuzzy hair and those skinny jeans, Shuno thought. He wanted to have him right here and right now, but he had a couple of things more in mind before that could happen. And now he wanted to realize one of them.

- Look at that collar, Shuno – Kaito showed him a light golden collar with bronze decorations on it. – It would be perfect for Chibitan, don't you think?

- Hai. Let's take it. – They paid what it seemed like a fortune to them, but a fair price to the merchant, and strolled down the street. – Kaito, I want you to meet someone. Come on.

Shuno grabbed Kaito's hand again, they passed a couple of stands and reached a purple tent which was giving away divine smells of aromatic oils, sticks and candles. The entrance was opened and on the inside it was pink in color and it was, as Kaito could imagine, an aromatic shop. They entered and the woman, who was attending the tent, while turning to face them, said:

- What can I offer you, sweeties? We have new p… - and when she turned she froze at first, then opened her mouth, then smiled as wide as she could possibly manage to, and she actually screamed – SHUNO, DARLING, YOU HAVE GROWN SO SEXY! HA-HAAA, I KNEW YOU'D BE A HOT MESS! COME HERE 3

She pulled him in a tight hug, kissing him and saying those motherly things like "_are you eating well_" and "_you've cut your hair, I see_", but also saying things like "_well, with that body of yours even I'd hit you_". And while this was happening, Kaito was standing with his jaw hanging, as if looking at that old photo, but years later. The woman hadn't changed a bit with her beautiful long blonde hair, braided and decorated with beads and threads and with her striking blue eyes. She really was a charm.

- And who's that tight friend of yours? – The woman winked at Kaito, reaching to grab his hand.

- Kaito, this is Kara, the woman from the photo I showed you and a good friend of Jessy and me. Kara – this is Kaito, my boyfriend. – Kaito blushed. Shuno looked at Kaito for his approval, so he shook the woman's hand and greeted her with a smile.

- Hello there, Kaito-sweetie. I like your hair and I have something special for it. A lavender oil for after-shower use. And, Shuno, really? You still keep that old photo? – She was mumbling while moving bottles and boxes around. – So, Jessy, how is she? I haven't had the chance to even talk to her, because, you see sweetie, we move a lot and everything is a big bloody mess… A couple of weeks later the fair will be over for the year and I'll be able to get back home and visit her for a tea which is such a relief – God, I am really in need of some decent tea, ha-ha.

- She is well. I make sure of that, you know. – Shuno smiled when she looked at him.

- Good boy. – She patted his cheek and then handed Kaito a small bottle, containing dark purple substance. – Here you go, darling. Rub it in after you wash that hair of yours. It'll make your hair cotton-soft and smelling delicious, too. It's on me, that I say.

- T-thank you, Kara, it wasn't necessary– Kaito was feeling odd to meet somebody from Shuno's past again. Was it that Shuno was trying not to have ANY secrets from him?

- Oh, Shuno, he is a shy one, and decent, too. Hey, he has the same purple hair as the boy you were telling me about when you were young, hasn't he? – She was as oblivious as Kaito. – Such a coincidence.

Shuno turned to see Kaito's reaction to that but, yeah, Kaito was that oblivious, too, and obviously ignorant about the conversation, staring at some aroma candles, deaf for Kara's words.

- Yes, he has.

- Kaito, darling, those you are touching right now are perfect for relaxing baths. I will pack you a couple of them so you and Shuno here can have some romantic time in the tub or wherever. And now, what are you two up to?

- Well – Shuno was looking shamelessly at Kaito's ass – I want to show him the field first, - Kara nodded approvingly – and after that we can just hang around a bit more and then go home.

- Shuno, baby, are you stupid? – Kaito noticed she was as blunt as Shuno was. – Do you think I will let you two leave at such an hour? It is dangerous to drive so late.

Kaito turned to Kara, trying to assure her he was perfectly able to drive even during the night but she couldn't have any of it.

- I have a nice tent which will do perfectly fine for both you, lovebirds. I'll have somebody to help me prepare it. You go and make out or something now. – She smiled peevishly and pushed the boys out. –Move, move!

Kaito went out of the tent a little confused since he heard everything from the conversation inside. And while he was staring at the candles in his hands, thinking if he should ask questions or if he could use the candles in his unofficial plan to seduce somebody in particular, Shuno dragged him towards an empty field and he didn't have a clue where they were going.

- Shuno, have you lost your mind? Where are you going? There is nothing there, just the plain field! Shunooo …

They were already running or at least Shuno was and he was dragging Kaito with him by the hand. At one point their hands broke the grip and at another they were racing through the field. And suddenly he stopped and pushed Kaito on the ground, sat on top of him, leaned and whispered in his ear:

- Now, close your eyes, Kaito-kun.

- Ouch, Shuno, that was rough on my back! And now get off me.

-No.

The reply startled Kaito and he looked right in Shuno's eyes. That soft look again. Without admitting it, Kaito was getting fond of it and selfish about that look.

- Close your eyes, Kaito-kun. And keep them that way until I say so.– That demand sounded like it wouldn't have a "no" for an answer. A moment after Kaito closed his eyes, he felt a light kiss in his lips, a caring gentle stroke through his hair, then a weight lifted and placed just right next to him. And after a second he heard Shuno saying with cashmere-soft voice – Open them, my love.

Kaito didn't remember if he had been expecting something, but he surely hadn't expected what he saw. The view was something more than any words available to describe it. Stars and stars, shining above them. Not a single cloud could have been seen on that night and the sky… Deep blue, resembling Kara's eyes.

- Oh my God, Shuno. It's beautiful.

- Hai. I wanted to bring you here mostly because of this view. It is magical, isn't it?

Kaito looked at his lover and saw him staring at the sky with child-like excitement. He was beautiful, Kaito thought. He reached and took Shuno's hand. The red-haired man looked at Kaito with a subtle surprise in his eyes and then with that loving smile on his face said:

- I love you, Kaito-kun.

Kaito stared at the stars again and squeezed Shuno's hand as hard as he could. It was enough for Shuno. For now.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, they did some kissing, smooching, produced a couple of hickeys, appearing on several not-so-decent spots, but, in fact, didn't do anything more than that by Shuno's wish. Not that Kaito would have agreed, either – he already had bruises on his back with not even having sex. He didn't really want to imagine how he was gonna look if they did something – more like beaten than sexed, he fancied. Either way, when it got too chilly to bear they turned their step towards the gypsy camp in order to find Kara and some shelter from the cold. They returned to the spot where the aromatic tent was, but they found nothing. In fact there was no sight from the fair except the muddy street and all the footprints and wheel-tracks carved in it. And, of course, the camp where all the staff were already fixing themselves for the night.

There was nobody around when they reached the spot. They turned around, but they felt like in a graveyard, and an uninviting one. Fortunately, a young man, whose gay radiation was leaking and spreading miles around him with his chocolate dark skin and blue eyes just like Kara's, appeared and managed to direct them to where Kaito and Shuno were supposed to go. Kaito didn't really like how that boy was checking Shuno out. Neither did Shuno appear to be happy about somebody sending so straight-forward signals to his Kaito. And the poor gypsy – he was up for threesome.

With their ears and noses feeling and looking a bit like icicles, both men entered a tent which they were appointed to by the few people awake outside.

- Finally, lads. I thought you froze in the fields out there, but I refrained from sending somebody to check up on you since I was not really sure if they were gonna catch you both in some shameful position. – Kara was giggling and winking at them with a shameless grin on her face. – But no worries, here you can do whatever your twinky hearts desire. And, Kaito-sweetie, if you happen to, you don't need to suppress your screams and moans – those gypsies are very heavy sleepers.

After some half a minute after she had left Kaito with his jaw hanging and Shuno smirking, shaking his head with amusement while looking around the big-ass tent, Kaito shook his head as to get out of trance and noted:

- That's your female version with real boobs, I swear Shuno. She can't be blunter. Has she taught you the craft of that attitude those years back?

- A nice lady that knows what she wants. I like her. And see – she left us pink blankets and pink candles. Oh, and – drawing the curtains away from where there was supposed to be their bedroom Shuno stood nailed while observing the bed, which, surprisingly, was covered with pink blankets, pink cushions and pink point lace. Kaito looked at Shuno matter-of-factly:

– Must you really be that shocked? The fucking tent was fucking pink!

The purple-haired man took off his sweatshirt and placed it over Shuno's hoodie on the folding chair, left his sneakers under the chair, too, and sat on the bed, his body craving to lie and die. Die in the hands of somebody in particular.

_*But first, let's play.*_

- She knows what she wants, huh? – Kaito was unbuttoning his jeans, releasing his body from the tight grip of the fabric. He felt the melting gaze of his partner on his back with his entire body heating up.

- Yeah. – Sometimes Shuno was wondering if Kaito was in fact playing oblivious, since he was so god damn turn-on. Shuno was climbing on the bed already only with his slippers on.

- Well, I guess we all want one and the same thing right now. – Kaito released his hair and let it flow down his back, running his fingertips through its length.

Shuno was standing on his kneed on the bed, leaning towards Kaito, having the taste of his lover's smell, and gently stroking Kaito's neck with his fingertips. - Yeah? And what is that?

Kaito turned around, and looked straight into Shuno's eyes and said:

- Time for bed. – he wanted to hold the serious face a bit longer, but when he saw Shuno's disappointed mug, Kaito couldn't but laugh out loud. – You should have seen your face, Shuno.

But a moment after he was the one to be surprised by the Shuno's real serious face. Serious, but gentle; gentle as his fingers on Kaito's chin, pulling it upwards in order to face Shuno's; gentle as the words, he breathed like his heart was pumping fast and hard in his chest. – How do you make me so weak, Kaito-kun? – He leaned and kissed the man gently, but meaningfully, possessively.

Shuno grabbed Kaito by his shoulders, meaning to lift him up in order to face him, but Kaito resisted.

- No. I want to do something first. – Kaito had placed his hands around Shuno's hips and was nervously shaking a bit. Shuno was about to stop him, when Kaito put his thumbs under the slippers' waistline and pulled them all the way down to Shuno's knees. Sitting on the bed with Shuno on his knees in front of him, he didn't dare to admit, but he was as turned on as his boyfriend obviously was.

Meanwhile, Shuno was biting on his lower lip, reimagining all the things he had dreamed of for that position, but reluctantly said:

- Baby, no need to push yourself. I am f …

- Shut up. – breathed Kaito in his groan making Shuno shiver. Even nervous, Kaito saw that he had a full control over his lover. But did he, really? He reached and grabbed the length of Shuno's cock and squeezed it gently. Then stroked. Never-minding the subtle moans coming over his head, Kaito was staring right at Shuno's growing member, thinking of the amount of pleasure this thing had brought them both. The urge was stronger than him already, so he gave in. He leaned and fondly placed his lips on the tip. _"Aaah ... ". _And after that licked the sweet spot on the top of the cock, and that was the it for Shuno. He grabbed Kaito and threw him on the bed and pressed his body hard against his partner's, rubbing and feverishly kissing wherever their lips could find. Shuno bared the rest of Kaito's body with one blow, turned Kaito around, placed him on his knees and pushed his head on the pillow, then he leaned to Kaito's ear and whispered:

- I will fuck your brains out, Kaito-kun.

Kaito had the time only to moan before Shuno crashed with all his force inside of him. It was that sweet burning sensation that filled him to the brim every time. Kaito meant to hold his voice down, but Shuno was unforgiving and holding Kaito's thighs tight, rocking them hard, thus, that night nobody from the gypsy camp had their fair share of sleep.

* * *

**Author's notes: **A bit of an abrupt ending, but I guess it was the perfect one for that story. If you like it – please, comment. If you didn't – well, do whatever your soul desire.


End file.
